


A Divided Society

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, caste system in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Decades after the fall of North America, a monarchy came to life. Years later, division rose with it, splitting the people into classes.Athena:For the wise.Hestia:For the tranquil.Ares:For the courageous.Demeter:For the life creators .Hestia:For the loyal.And Atë:For the wicked.





	A Divided Society

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if my English is bad please

Just an explanation of sorts 

The kingdom of Nestev was split to allow the king more control over the land.

Each class has a job/duty they must do.

The way the kingdom was built is one large circle, another smaller one in the center. That's were the royal(s) and the Athenians live.

A mile away all around are the rest of the class. Every class has one mile of space from the others to keep the peace. Each class has walls around them to incage them.

1\. You must master the talent of whatever class you are born into

2.Interclass marriage is not legal.

3.If you break a law, you will be exiled to Atë

4.Only Athena, Hestia, Ares, and Hestia are allowed out of their walls. No exceptions are to be made.

Athena:this is the top class;they are the engineers, chefs, architects, doctors. They have created everything in the kingdom. They live like royals. 

Hestia:To keep the land of Nestev from going to war with another kingdom, the Hestians keep the peace. They are the kind people who help all and anyone.

Ares:There has to be people to guard the kingdom. These men and women stand at each caste, ready to stop or protect anyone.

Demeter:As food is needed to live, these folk raise and grow plants and animals. They are only allowed to keep a fifth of what they grow per month so they must work very hard.

Hestia:Servants for the Athenians and the royals must exist, and this caste is it. From birth, you are taught to serve with grace and to be loyal to your master. Each person is sold off to an Athenian or royal three days after they turn 21.

Atë:This entire caste is dedicated to criminals. Break a law, and you are sent here to live off the cold land. No one may leave other than guards and you will be shot if you dare disrespect anyone in a class above you.

 

So, now that you understand the way of life. the king recommends you dont go against the law.

And dont you dare do anything agaisnt him.


End file.
